Не отклоняясь от расписания
by Lenny-r
Summary: Автор: Snape's Nightie. Перевод. Война – это не только поля сражений. Небольшая зарисовка о войне и о выборе. СС, студенты


**Название:** Не отклоняясь от расписания  
**Автор:** Snape's Nightie  
**Перевод:** Lenny  
**Бета:** Rassda  
**Гамма:** Nadalz  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** angst  
**Герои:** СС, студенты  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Саммари:** Война – это не только поля сражений. Небольшая зарисовка о войне и о выборе.  
**Примечание переводчика:** Этот фик был написан 7 июля 2005 года, когда в лондонском метро прогремели взрывы, унесшие многие жизни. Несмотря на столь трагические события, в целом текст получился достаточно жизнеутверждающим. После переведенного, вычитанного и просто прочитанного в последнее время ангста захотелось подарить себе и читателям капельку надежды.  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

* * *

Установившееся затишье было наполнено тревогой. В Хогвартсе занятий никто не отменял, но студенты вели себя непривычно тихо. То и дело с волнением оглядываясь на двери классов, они старались сосредоточиться на выданных им заданиях, когда за стенами школы гремела битва. Война вспыхнула во многих местах сразу, министерство не успевало отражать все нападения, и в стране воцарился хаос.

Казалось, никто не знал точно, что происходит снаружи, за стенами замка, вне его защитного купола. Информация и пустые слухи распространялись по школе подобно пожару, студенты и преподаватели жадно ловили любые новости о внешнем мире. Ожидание было наполнено страхом. Профессора продолжали вести занятия, понимая, что большую часть лекций студенты пропускают мимо ушей. Но все были согласны с мнением Альбуса: соблюдение учебного расписания – лучший способ заполнить мучительные мгновения ожидания. И они ждали. Ждали.

Третьекурсники, явившиеся в тот день на зельеварение, были не в состоянии приготовить даже чашку чая. Это Северус понял сразу же, как вошел в класс. Неважно, один полезный навык за годы пребывания в шкуре шпиона, преподавателя и Упивающегося смертью он все же приобрел. Умение приспосабливаться.

– Откройте ваши учебники на странице сорок шесть, – велел он, взмахом палочки наколдовывая на доске список вопросов к текущей главе. Окинув взглядом побледневшие лица студентов – никто даже не шелохнулся, – он вздохнул и, растягивая гласные, произнес: – Кто-то наложил на вас чары временной глухоты? – Дети по-прежнему сидели не двигаясь. Наконец вверх взметнулась дрожащая рука.

– Простите, сэр, – произнесла сидевшая за первым столом светловолосая девочка из Равенкло.

– Да, мисс Уитеншоу? – приложив значительное усилие, зельевар сумел-таки убрать сарказм из своих интонаций. Совсем чуть-чуть.

– Мы немного беспокоимся обо всех этих взрывах… и тому подобном. В смысле, отец Дерека…

Снейп ожидал подобных вопросов, но ответить на них будет непросто. Он неторопливо обошел свой стол и без всяких церемоний присел на него, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза каждому студенту в классе.

– Я понимаю, что текущие события важнее нескольких страниц учебника. Я понимаю, что там ваши семьи и что вы волнуетесь за них. Однако вы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы усвоить кое-что. Сегодня война может закончиться, или же этот день станет лишь ее началом. Может наступить такой момент, когда в боевых действиях придется активно участвовать вашим профессорам, или даже – Мерлин упаси – вам самим. Я знаю, каждый в этом классе уверен, что – случись нечто подобное – вы возьмете на себе эту ответственность и сделаете все, чтобы защитить будущее нашего мира, несмотря на вашу молодость – или, возможно, именно благодаря ей. Но пока этот день еще не настал, у каждого из нас есть обязанности. Не сдаваться. Жить, не поддаваясь страху, которым хотят сломить нас Упивающиеся смертью. Каждый раз, когда обстоятельства сбивают нас с ног, мы поднимаемся и не сдаемся. Герои не рождаются на боле боя, они появляются везде и всегда, когда волшебник или волшебница оказывают сопротивление тем, кто им угрожает. Вы понимаете, о чем я?

Двадцать пар глаз восторженно засияли, двадцать голов закивали. Лица студентов все еще оставались бледными и взволнованными, но спину ребята уже распрямили. То тут, то там в широко распахнутых глазах загорался огонек решимости, а губы упрямо сжимались.

– Те, о ком вы беспокоитесь, вносят свой вклад в борьбу прямо сейчас. И пока мы не знаем, что происходит за стенами школы, я прошу вас внести свой. – Снейп встал и прошел в конец класса. – А теперь откройте ваши учебники на странице сорок шесть.

Раздался шорох страниц и шелест пергамента. Это была очень скромная, совсем незначительная победа в великой картине мира, подумал Северус, но, глядя на склоненные головы подростков, он испытывал удовлетворение – эти дети свою сторону выбрали.

_Конец_

**

* * *

****От ****автора:**

Я понимаю, что среднестатистический террорист не читает фики по Гарри Поттеру, но сейчас, когда в Центральном Лондоне разразился жуткий хаос, я пишу эти строки, сидя за своим столом в офисе, потому мне есть что сказать.

Лондон пережил бомбежку, войну, чуму, наводнение, огонь, вторжение и насилие – если вести отсчет еще со времен римских завоевателей. Нет такой беды, которой мы бы не испытали прежде. Мы готовы ко всему. Вы можете оставить царапины на поверхности города, но он залечит свои раны, и все будет по-прежнему.

Можете приходить. Мы готовы.


End file.
